The Wanderer
The Wanderer is the only Deva that exists in all of Kikan, to the best of anyone's knowledge. The Wanderer has been an influence in many events that have shaped the very creation of Kikan. The Wanderer has many incarnations that have walked the face of Kikan and even many that have existed before the historical dawn of Kikan. Our heroes encountered this mighty being as they were attempting to seek safe shelter from both the Balance and the gangs of Eastside Kol. Pique led his companions to a hidden chamber near the Watchtowers. Inside that chamber was a symbol that caused one of their number, Giwptar Ashizumlaar, to "awaken" into the fully realized Wanderer, with all his previous personalities intact and aware, with acess to all the memories of his many lives. After an epic battle with Amadeo, a man who has ended many of the incarnations of the Wanderer, both perished as the chamber fell in. Before that happened the Wanderer specifically revealed (though there are doubtlessly more) many of his incarnations to the party, including: Palonius, 3rd (289-414) Palonius was a man born to the East of where Kol now stands. At the time the world was still only a few hundred years old. Palonius was born near the watchtowers of the East. He learned about the culture quickly as he became a watchman and defender of the West. Palonius became a great leader and began a settlement, what would eventually be Kol, protected by those who are mighty and just. As the city of Kol grew more and more from the East came with hostility. Eventually there was a war between the defenders of the city and those who wished to conquer it. In the final bout Palonius was wounded fatally, but the battle went to their side. Kol was born out of the victory. Paestol, 4th (414-502) Paestol was born in the forest of Boldrei, to the West of New Kol. He was raised and lived among the wild his whole life. When Paestol slept under a large tree within the depths of the forest his dreams were transformed into something much more realistic. He found he could step outside them into the dream realm. There he explored and trained his mind to stay there for longer. Eventually he could control the dream and helped others who had lost their way. Paestol helped found the city of Vaerendri in which dreamers could live in peace, unbothered by the dreams. Paestol also began the society of the Dreamed. Paestol is believed to have perished while exploring the Dream Realm, although the specifics are unknown. Estergan, 5th (502-833) Tensions had arisen between the Elven society and the dwarven society within the Western light and after many years a war began led by the noble houses of both parties. Estergan was a craftsman working in the palace of the Elves. As a young man he was discovered as he wandered out of the light. Many claimed him to be a sign of the Gods signifying the return of their physical presence in the world once more. Estergan was raised by a humble craftsman and worked all his life. As the war broke out Estergan decided that peace is all that will keep the war from destroying everything he has ever known to be good. His involvement with both sides may be the single link that stopped the war from destroying the West. He was assassinated by an Elf of a noble family. Shia, 6th (833-1005) In the wake of the killing of Estergan, the Palace fell into petty turmoil over cultural and financial issues. Scandals broke out everywhere. The Elven houses were broken and many decided to travel into the light more, as they saw themselves as “higher class.” Many of them were destroyed at some point but some became Angels with harsh justice. They attacked the Elven houses and destroyed many, many towns and lives. A wanderer from the East, Shia, entered the village. Shia was born as a horse trainer in the Village connected to Boldrei’s Forest. He was young and strong and humble. Shia saved the life of a high ranking noble family member and was immediately loved by many. He helped build the wall that now separates the Angels from the Elves. Shia felt he needed to return to wandering and drifted out of history for a long time, helping individuals in small towns around the world. Eventually Amadeo found him and they had many years of fighting and duels until eventually Amadeo lost his temper and killed him. Giwptar, ??th (2711-2726) Unknown, Current Lifetime Previous Lifetime, see the character page: Giwptar Ashizumlaar for more. Category:Characters Category:Deva Category:NPCs